One hell Of A Ride
by pitchvanila
Summary: Do you believe I reincarnation? –of course not- yeah that exactly my answer until 3 minute ago, here I am, crying in denial on top of my lungs with big old man trying pitifully calming me.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1 : The Begining

Dragon POV

8 years, it's been 8 years since he last seen his father. The last time he left he promised himself not to contact his father in anyway for both their safety and should they meet again it will be at war between Revolutionary army and Navy. Yet here they are, back to Foosha village, back to his old house, standing at in front of his father work desk.

He never thought it'll end up like this. Looking down at two sleeping bundle each in his arm he could only feel regrets, by all means he was the last person fit to be call a father but still, he would always regret it in his heart, for letting go of both his sons, for not giving them a better future, for not being there watching and helping them grow into adulthood

"What's their name?" Garp ask

Tearing his eyes from his sons, he stare at the tired looking Garp, his father was not the man he saw 8 years ago, he was older, white hair cover his mustache and head, his eyes were tired and wrinkle all over it, gone his trademark smirk, he was frowning with sad smile on his face, it was unusual...

"Monkey D. Luffy and Loki" he finally answered. "Tan one is the eldest Luffy, dark skin is the youngest Loki"

"Gurarara, Twins huh? For once you beat me in something" Garp laugh, looking at the bundles with his wide grin. He doesn't share his father humor, thought a part of him was glad his father laughing at the situation, he was not happy with it.

Luffy and Loki was unexpected, dare he said a mistake... it wasn't plan, their birth would not only cause trouble in his plans but a distraction as well, having kids is like leaving trail for the government, a weakness to use against him

"Idiot" Garp lightly smack his head. "don't think too much" he frown, as usual his father could see right through him

"You were all sappy thinking of leaving the kids to me. Don't blame them for 'your' mistakes, the Government will find you sooner or later anyway, never underestimated them" again, his father were right, he had gone 'a too' confident thinking he could 100% win against the world

Annoyed at his own arrogance, he gritted his teeth and push his youngest to his father surprise arms. "Hold him" was all he said. "You a worse dad then I am" he could hear his father mutter.

"I know" he replied with a sad smile. "I might had blame them for my own failure, now and then, and I can't raise or look after them, they won't even know me as their father but..." he pause " They my most cherish treasure dad, please take care of them" he bow his head

Garp laugh then, bringing Loki close to his face and rub their nose together "They also my Grandsons, idiot son of mine" Looking at his father and son, he can't help but smile. Luffy and Loki will be fine in his father care

Feeling the bundle in his hand move he look down and saw Luffy yawn cutely "ohh Luffy woke up?" Garp ask, moving closer to take a peak, no sooner than he does Loki let out a crying sob. "It's their feeding time" he let on. Rearranging his hold on Luffy, he disappear toward the kitchen and come back with a basket. "their bottle and milk is here" he notify, placing the basket on his father desk work "my men is probably looking for me now, my where about is not suppose to be unknown to them " he said coolly, softly he move Luffy to his father Arms.

Taking one last look at his sons and his troubled father, he let out a smile. 'They in good hands' he thought. Turning his back at his family he left the room quietly without turning back.

"What an awkward brat" Garp mutter quietly, rocking two crying babe in his arms

* * *

Garp POV

Once Dragon left, Garp expertly feed the twins and put them back to sleep in now their new room. He sigh out loud as he move back toward his study room. Scratching his neck he pull out his Den Den Mushi and make a call.

*clack*

"Sengoku, it's me" He greet, big wide grin was on his face.

"Garp?" he ask, Den Den Mushi looked shock. "Garp, You bastard! Where are you? You been gone for 2 month and left all your paper work on my desk, God damn it!" Sengoku yell, Den Den Mushi red from the anger

"Ehh? It's originally your paperwork anyway, why should I do it? Beside I'm more of field agent" Garp reply lazily. "You my Vice-Admiral idiot! It's your job to do half my paperwork" was sengoku frustrate reply

"Never mind" Sengoku cut him "what is it? If you even bother to call it's something urgent"

"Gahahaha, I'm taking some years off, you see, my rebellious son come back and brought twins with him, so now I'm looking after them" he explain nonchalantly

"Wait? What?" Sengoku ask confuse. "Your son? You have a son? Twins? Grandsons?"

"Yea, so I'm taking couple years off, wait... maybe 5 years" he answer, scratching his chin in thoughtful manner. "Garp..." Sengoku begun. "You're married?!" he scream accusedly. "You have a son too? Does anyone know about this? Am I the only one who doesn't know? How does it escape Navy yearly background check?!"

"Gahahaha" He laugh again, dodging the question "Never mind..." come Sengoku defeated respond. "As for your 'vacation' it could be arrange, since this is your very first time took official leave and consider your age plus achievements, I think you deserved it, but 5 years is the max, anymore is retired"

"You the best Sen" He reply with a chuckle. "Just don't do anything stupid Garp, I'm not interrogated you about you family but if you keep it a secret its must be involving the government somehow" he pause. "Just this one Garp, I pretend I didn't know you had a family"

"You 'really' the best Sen" Garp smirk, its unfair but he knew Sengoku had a soft spot for him and he was taking advantage of it

*clack*

* * *

AN

I decided to rewrite the whole story, reason 1. My old laptop died on me, reason 2. I got new laptop yea but after rethink and re-read the old stories i decided to change few things

As usual review plz


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Loki POV

I don't know how many days it's been, but after I fully awoke from what seems to be a long slumber, my brain start working properly again and the situation I'm in is bizzare. A baby was sleeping right in front of me and when I try to look around, I seems to be in a very large crib

...

...

...

...

"What?" I was surprise at my own voice, it sounds like I squeaked instead of what I intend to say. Cold sweat start covering me, I really don't wanna think what I'm thinking right now but once I panic, flood of memories hit me all at once

I remember being in car accident, my older brother and I were just leaving from a party, we were both drunk. The memory of a trunk lights flashing and sound of brakes before our car flips over, I was dying.

I remember hearing my brother calling my name repeatedly

I remember seeing him cover in blood and tears as he try to pull us both out the burning car.

He was begging me not to die, hoarsely call for help.

It was surreal... even with the memory of my death I would not jump on the conclusion yet, I mean, I'm still alive, maybe my mind play trick on me after losing so much blood, but the fact that a giant baby about my size sleeping next to me is very hard to be ignore

Fact that I'm in a crib, unable to move my body at will and the ceiling is way too high than normal, I could only admit the worse.

Desperately, I try to roll my body and when I success there was no room left for me to denying the facts, I'm a baby in a humongous nursery. If I were to be honest to myself, I really don't know what to do or act in these situation.

I feel like I should cry, angry, or maybe feel afraid. It was so confusing I end up lay there on my stomach in daze with a baby latching to my side. It feels like hours for me to finally get a grip, and as confusing as it is I can only come up with more questions

How is it possible?

When did this happen?

Is my brother okay?

Dad? Mom?

Is god playing with me? Instead of saving me from internally bleeding and blood loss, who decided to reincarnate me? I had a happy life

Has the world finally gone crazy?

Anger soon fill me, I want to scream, to destroy something, and for obvious reason, to kill a god!

But no matter how much I want to rage, my body was too heavy for me to move, my tongue is dont develop enough to utter cruses. I was trap in my own body, my own helplessness

My right to protest was taken away from me, I was frustrated. And so I let out my shrill of anger, I was screaming my all in that cry.

I felt the baby next to me jump at the cry and soon join me, I could faintly hearing footsteps closing in and felt my body being carried and shook in comforting manner

Still I did not stop my cries, I refuse being feed, I refuse being held, I refuse being trap in the crib. I was not making it easy for my caretaker, I kept him awake all night

It was only after he took me outside for a walk that my cries went into sobs, I was taken by the starry sky, the faint sounds of crickets, the night wind. It was a simple, yet somehow nostalgic

It was real, it's really happening, I loss everything, and the world is crazy

I couldn't help but laugh at the last part, I was making squeal noises and half afraid I might gone crazy

I could felt my caretaker vibrate in laughter and somehow it calm me down, tiredness came over me, my eye lid was heavy, there's no refusing sleep

* * *

After what feels like days? Weeks? Months? It's hard to tell since I had no real garbs of time. There was no room for me to mop around mourning my fate or regretting never told my family how much I love them. There's only frustrate and anger in me

It never occur to me that losing my ability to simply move my body at will was an agony. It doesn't help when my caretaker helping me in every single thing of my needs. It didn't stop him from chancing and feeding me but I still make sure he know it did not please me, I scream

It was impossible to stop my anger and frustrate, but my caretaker seems to adapt well. I was often taken outside, garden, market, beach, even the crib was place next to an open window now.

Everytime I look outside, I was reminded that the world is mess up, that somehow made me feel better in a weird way

At time like this that I start to notice my surrounding, the baby that I first meet has always been next to me, I could only come with one conclusion, I have twin. I can't tell if it's a boy or girl yet and this thought suddenly scare the shit out of me

I really hope I'm a boy, if by some weird chance I end up a girl, I would literally kill myself. I had no issues with girls but the world mess up as it is, I can't stomach another bullshit it throw at me

It took me a good cry and one half minute later after I piss myself and have my caretaker change my diaper to confirm my manhood still there.

After my caretaker left, I'm back to my own musing. The baby, my twin was sobbing quietly, apparently my cried woke him up. I felt bad, up till now I was too busy dealing with my own problem I forgot about the baby and my caretaker

It must have been tough for them to keep up with my temper tantrum, I promised myself to tone down the cry... just a little, there's no other way but cry to deal with my frustration so don't blame me, maybe when I could crawl, or able to grab and throw stuff, more options to throw my frustration at, the better

I keep staring at my sobbing twin, he has some similarity to our caretaker, it was surprising that the similarity was showing since judging from my own body capacity I'm guessing we about 3 month old, I wonder if we're identical twin, if I too share some family resemblance

I sob this time, I want my brother, my mom and dad. As I keep sobbing, I notice the baby was quiet and now staring at me with his doe eyed, then quickly letting out shrill of baby laughter. This baby is laughing at me

Sucking my tear dry, I wiggle my hand as hard as I could and aim it to my twin head. For a moment my twin went silent after I hit him, I wait for the cry, instead the baby laugh even harder. Frustrate at my fail attempt I scream and continue my attack

Couple of minute later my caretaker join the baby laughter and separate us, my sadness were forgotten, I wont forget my family and it will hurt sometimes but I think I'll be fine if my new family will keep me distracted, there was really nothing else but move on for me. So for now, I will give this new life a chance.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Loki POV

After what feel like a life time I could finally crawl

Yay!

No, I'm not exaggerating, I'm the happiest baby alive at that moment. I swear to never take motor skill for granted again. It was good to crawl

I don't know about other babies, but my twin and I make sure we crawl every corner in the house. Sometimes Ji-chan let us crawl around the garden, but only when he's around. Oh and I learn new things, well simple stuff but I have to say, learning never felt so good

First thing I learn is my name, Monkey D. Loki

I am not impress

Then my twin, Monkey D. Luffy, after learning our name I quickly throw tantrum, I don't know who named us yet but whoever it is done a terrible job if they name their kids after some anime character... school is the last thing on my mind now

The second thing I learn is Ji-chan name, Monkey D. Garp, there was no stoping me from throwing my toys at him that day. I had no idea if it was his real name by some weird chance or if he change his own name to match us, either way I'm piss off

Maybe it's because I had nothing better to do, but once I can crawl I begun to take more interest learning more about my new family and well... my new life. So I make sure to pay attention to Ji-chan every words.

After... I donno, days? Weeks? I still lose track of time, anyway, I come to a conclusion. Ji-chan is a die hard One Piece fan, period.

I start noticing it when he tell us bedtime stories, usually I sleep or busy thinking so I never knew... Ji-chan was telling us some make up stories of him beat up pirates, throwing them to jail and how he become Marine hero, it was bizarre, I was gaping the whole time, I even blew bubble at his lies, it's ridiculous how serious he look like when he tell us the stories

Does this geezer think he some anime character, really?

It become worse, one day when I had a hard time sleeping, Ji-chan brought me to his room so I did not disturb Luffy sleep, there I saw a familiar outfit, it took me about 5 minute to recognize it, a Navy Vice-Admiral cosplay uniform hanging next to the wardrobe, I scream

Ever since then I make it my mission to stop this crazy one piece obsession of Ji-chan

As I continue to learn more of my new life, the more questions I have. For instance 'Where the hell am I' Ji-chan and the villagers speak japanese, I'm sure of it since I was japanese before. At first I thought Ji-chan is a half japanese for obvious blue eyes and large build

But after paying attention to other people and thing outside myself, I really don't think I'm in japan, they speak japanese yea, but the buildings... the physique, the culture! -walk inside the house with shoes on-

I really doubt that the whole village is immigrant, mix blood, or for some weird reason decided to speak japanese as their main language

Anyway that's a mystery I decide to solve, but later...

At the moment I'm busy building blocks, I never thought building block would be so challenging and interesting. I'm currently building it as high as I could, it's quiet hard with my weak muscle, my arm keep trembling and my aim suck

But what annoy me most is the fact that Luffy blocks is higher than mine. Yes, I'm being childish here, I'm mentally older and I have my memory for experience to boost, of course I'm frustrate. I struggle to put my last block on top, it was quite far for my arm to reach. Gently I place my block on top and watch my block tower stood higher than Luffys.

I smile proudly. "My tower is amazing" I don't care if it's sound like baby babbling I just have to say it. To my horror my tower chose that moment to tremble and collapse.

For 5 second everything is silent, even Ji-chan who is building his own tower went still. I look at my crumble tower, then Luffys tower, and Ji-chan tower, back to mine.

I could see it in Ji-chan face, he is expecting me to cry, perhaps it's because I'm a baby or maybe I'm just that childish, but I can't really control my mood and the silent is making it worse. My eyes start clouded by tears and I could feel my lips tremble, ready to let out cry

but before it happen, I heard a loud crash and turn my attention to it. Luffy is throwing blocks at his own tower and we watch it collapse, then he start throwing blocks at Ji-chan tower and it collapse too

I watch in daze, shock. Ji-chan and Luffy is laughing, then my twin is clapping his hands and start building his tower from zero again

Did I just lose to a baby?

Frowning, I throw my blocks at Ji-chan to shut his laughter and went back to build new tower.

* * *

Garp POV

he really can't remember how long has it been since he laugh that hard. Who would have thought that watching children play together could be this hilarious

He watch both his grandsons building their blocks from scratch again, Luffy is quickly building his tower back to its previous shape, while Loki is still far from finish. The younger twin is frowning and pouting.

It was clear that Loki see treat the game as a competition while Luffy just want to have fun laying with his brother. After a minute of struggle, he could see Loki is frustrate, if the babe has his teeth, Garp is sure he would gritted it in similar manner like Dragon when he's annoy.

Observing the kids, he watch as Luffy crawl to his brother, he pick up the blocks nearby and place it on top of Loki blocks. He observer Loki and watch the babe hesitate before it quickly disappear and join his brother build the blocks together

Watching his grandchildren together make him feel somewhat proud, Luffy and Loki is an exact copy of him and Dragon. Luffy inherit his spirit and devotion, while Loki inherit his father stubbornness and proud attitude, a perfect match he say

Deciding it's enough play time, he pick up the twins and end their game, it's their bath time

* * *

AN

Christmas coming, I wont be updating much till january, i try updating on december but no promises so dont get ur hopes up. Sorry...

Oh and if u guys notice mistakes tell me plz and i would love to hear ur ideas too

It's early but marry christmas! Bye bye


End file.
